Office Party
by Somethingalltogether
Summary: One shot what if. Christian is convinced to give a Christmas party for the employees of Grey Publishing. As always, he hates it.


I leaned against the bar ignoring the drunken antics from my employees that surrounded me. I was going to kill Ros the next chance I had for even suggesting a Christmas party to boost morale at Grey Publishing. My presence tonight was only to assure the lower level employees that their jobs were secure. It was the management team from Grey Publishing that was in danger from my axe. I wanted to cut a majority of them off like a cancer. They were poisonous to my company.

I watched from the sidelines as couples danced and friends raised their glasses together in celebration. So many of these people would be going home or to a hotel tonight with a drunken office hookup. They were nothing but disgusting creatures to be cheating on their spouses or significant others. I maybe a sexual deviant but at least I was faithful to my sex toys. I gulped down the last of my whisky enjoying the burn down my throat as I surveyed the dance floor one last time before taking my leave of this horrid party. My attention was caught by two figures in a darken hallway across the room that lead up to the hotel. Even from my far away position, I could see a struggle breaking out. I did not need another lawsuit on my hands.

I jumped off the barstool and strode forward. Couples on the dance floor parted before me as I made my way to recue another intoxicated damsel in distress. You would think I would I have learned my lesson from the last time. Leila had tried to smear my good(ish) name earlier in June. As I approached my target, I recognized the lowlife holding onto a struggling girl.

"Mr. Hyde!" I boomed and roughly grabbed his shoulders pulling him away from the small form that was slowly shrinking in on itself. "Get the fuck out of here. You are terminated effective immediately. I do not allow this type of carrying on in my company."

"It is not want it looks like! She wanted it." Fear and panic was etched into Hyde's face.

I looked at the girl now kneeling on the floor beside me. The most beautiful blue eyes I have ever had the pleasure of seeing now peered up into my face. The sheer terror on her countenance said it all for me. I looked back to Hyde who had backed up considerably down the hall away from me. That's right, you fucker. I'm dangerous. "Get out NOW! TAYLOR!"

Taylor swooped in beside me rushing forth to grab a hold of Hyde's arm pulling him away and down the hall. The girl kneeling before me hadn't moved from her position but watched as Hyde was dragged away. I knelt beside her careful not to touch or startle her. The blue-eyed creature faced me again and I got a good look at the whole package. I prayed hoping that she wasn't an employee. Long brown hair, luminous pale skin, and the best set of tits I have seen in a long time was only a fraction of what this girl was offering. Those baby blues alone made me want to fuck her missionary style with her eyes wide open as she begged me to make her cum. Never had I had sex without the benefit of a contract but this delicate creature was about to break that rule.

Tonight. Upstairs. In the penthouse suite. Preferably in the next five minutes.

"Thank you, sir." Her voice was small and timid.

She called me Sir. I held myself back from throwing myself at her, slamming her over my shoulder, and running to the nearest elevator. I couldn't scare her off before I had a taste. "It was my pleasure. I'm Christian Grey. Let me help you up."

I offered a hand to assist her to stand. She stared for a moment then reached out and softly clutched me. Her skin was like velvet. I pulled both of us upright tugging her closer to my body when she swayed. Her delicate curves fitted perfectly against my masculine form. A warm blush spread over her cheeks and she lowered her eyes.

"I'm Ana. Anastasia Steele."

"That's a beautiful name, Miss Steele." I looked at her down turned face. Fuck! She had that pouty bottom lip between her teeth. I started to let go of her arms to gain some distance from this siren, but fate had another plan. As soon as the warmth of her skin left mine, she staggered forward unsteady on her feet. My arms wrapped themselves around her on instinct. A plan started to come together in my mind. "Come. Let us go find a quiet place for you to rest."

Miss Steele gave me a small nod and allowed herself to be swept towards the elevator. I tucked her under my arm and pressed for the 18th floor. There was an immediate ding and swish of the doors. I led her into the elevator careful to keep as much distance as I could without her falling to my feet. There was no need to frighten her. From the looks she was casting from underneath her eyelashes, she would come to me willing enough. The elevator moved and I tried my hand at small talk.

"So, were you here with someone?" I ask hoping it wasn't Hyde.

"No, Sir. I came alone."

FUCK! She was an employee. Although I had no rules regarding office romances, my own personal set was never touch the help. Another rule about to be broken for this beautiful stranger. I shook my head. _'What is happening to me?'_

"Alone? A beautiful woman such as yourself? That should be a crime." Flirting never came naturally but with her, I felt at ease. She turned a darker pink but didn't answer. "Did Hyde hurt you?"

Anastasia shifted on her feet pulling her body a little further from me. "No, I'm alright, Mr. Grey. He just had a misconception that I'd be available to his advances."

"Why would he think that?"

"I recently broke up with my boyfriend."

Curiosity was going to kill me. "Oh? What happened?"

Anastasia nervously rung her hands together before she answered. "I wouldn't sleep with him. I mean, it is not his fault. We had been together for a couple months but I just couldn't sleep with him."

Every part of the professional in me tried to drive me to end this inappropriate conversation, but the wounded look her face drove me to push forward. "Why couldn't you?"

"It didn't feel right to give him my virginity." Her face was turned from me only a small portion of a redden cheek visible. The doors to the elevator dinged and opened to the 18th floor not giving me a moment to process this unexpected news. I pulled her forward and guided her down the blue and gold carpet to the penthouse suite. There was no hesitation in her step. Either alcohol was effecting her judgment or she was just technically a virgin and knew what she was about to get into with me.

 _'When the fuck did I decide that she'd warm my bed tonight?'_ I mentally asked. The answer came unbidden immediately before I even thought the question fully through. I wanted her as mine. She would be mine and mine alone. Prefect body type, prefect submissive attitude, and wholly mine. I had to lay my cards on the table. She still had the opportunity to run. Once I had her, there was no turning back. I would do anything and everything to keep her until I grew tired of this game.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Miss Steele?"

"I can hazard a guess, Mr. Grey."

I liked that sass from her. This was going to be fun.


End file.
